Seven Deadly Sins: Another Crminal
by Rogue Lawman
Summary: In the story.


Seven Deadly Sins: Another criminal

The Seven Deadly Sins aren't the only renowned framed criminal this is what happens when this criminal joins the Sins in their crazy adventure.

Disclaimer: Don't own Seven Deadly Sins

Chapter: 1

The tired man staggered forward. "Damn I need to find somewhere to rest soon." He stretched his back and that's when he heard laughing ahead of him. "Huh maybe it's an inn or pub." He walked into the clearing and blinked. "The Boar Hat?" He shrugged. "Can't be picky." The guy walked up the steps and opened the door. "Yo can I have a room?" Meliodas smiled.

"Sure thing five silver coins." The guy scratched the back of his head.

"Actually I need a long time place to stay and have little money could I maybe work off me debt to you?" Meliodas hums.

"Ask him if he can cook?" The guy looked down to see a talking pig.

"A little but I'm not the best mister…"

"Hawk the captain of the leftover food scrap knights." The man chuckled.

"I see I'm Michael of Forland back in Ireland."

"Ireland?"

"Yep." Meliodas smiled.

"Welcome aboard Michael." Michael shook Meliodas hand. "Ok I'll show you the kitchen and stock room then we can go to bed." Michael nodded and followed Meliodas.

Next day

Michael yawned as he rolled out of bed. "Well today is the last day we'll be in this town according to Meliodas." Michael stretched his back. "I wonder how he plan's on moving the bar?" Michael shrugged it off, as he got dressed in the bar uniform and walked out of the room.

"Ah good morning Michael." Michael smiled as he looked down.

"Hello Hawk."

"Sir Hawk." Michael just laughed as he walked past Hawk.

"Whatever you say piggy." Hawk yelled as Michael walked down the steps.

"I see you and Hawk are getting along well." Michael smiled at Meliodas.

"Yep he's fun teasing."

"I agree." Hawk walked into the bar area.

"I can hear you swine!" Both men laugh.

"Pot and the kettle sir Hawk." Hawk just snorted.

"Whatever." Michael walked into the kitchen as Meliodas flipped the sing to open on the Boar Hat entrance. The day went by without incident except for three guys trying to skip on the tab. Meliodas had beaten the tab out of them. The place was winding down when the door opened and a person in armor walked in.

"Is that the rust knight some of these people have been talking about Meliodas?"

"I'm not sure Michael."

"Se…seven…deadly…sins."

"It is the rust knight!" The patrons quickly ran out. Meliodas smiled.

"How may we help you?" The person in the armor swayed back and forth before falling over in a heap. The helmet came flying off and the three were surprised to find a girl inside.

"A girl."

"How did she move around in that heavy armor?"

"I'm not sure Hawk."

"We should get her out of it and into a bed Meliodas."

"I agree." Meliodas and Michael pried off the armor and carried her into a spare room.

"Now what?" Michael had shut the door and when he turned around he found Meliodas squeezing the girls tits. "You pervert!"

"Have some shame Meliodas!" The girl started to stir as Meliodas quickly stopped his groping.

"No irregular heartbeat that's good."

"Quit acting innocent pervert!" The girl smiled.

"Thank you sir."

"Don't mention it miss…"

"My name is Elizabeth."

"I'm Meliodas owner of this bar." Meliodas waved over to Michael and Hawk. "They are some of my employees Michael and Hawk."

"Such a cute pig."

"Why thank you."

"It can talk!?"

"Of course why is everyone so surprised?"

"You're a pig."

"Why you!"

"Both of you calm down." Meliodas turned back to Elizabeth. "Come on down to the bar I'm sure you are hungry." Elizabeth's stomach answered for her as she blushed.

"Thank you sir Meliodas." There was a sudden pounding on the door.

"Open up we heard that the Rust Knight is inside and we demand you hand him over!"

"Must be the local garrison of knights." Meliodas nodded.

"Well let's give them what they want." Meliodas put some of the armor onto Hawk and then walked to the front door.

"You have one minute to reply or we will use force to enter!"

"Don't need it I'll give you the Rust Knight." Meliodas opened the door as Hawk stepped forward.

"I am the Rust Knight." The knights outside blinked in confusion.

"Don't play games with us boy where is the real Rust Knight!" Michael was trying not to laugh when he heard the back door open.

"Sir someone just bolted out the back of the bar!"

"That must be the Rust Knight after them!" The knights took off as Meliodas sighed.

"We only bought her about a minute."

"Well what do we do now?"

"Simple Hawk we go save the girl." Meliodas turned to Michael. "You coming?"

"Right behind you boss." The two men and pig ran out and quickly caught up to the knights chasing Elizabeth. Hawk started to roll and took out the weak nobodies. "Dang the pigs got skills." Meliodas smiled.

"Now it's our turn." Meliodas and Michael caught up to the leader who had Elizabeth cornered.

"Just hand yourself over and everything will be fine miss."

"No I will not give up I must find the Seven Deadly Sins at all cost!" The leader growled.

"Don't you dare mention those criminals names little girl!" The knight started to pull his sword when Meliodas appeared next to him and drove his elbow into the knight's side and sends the knight flying a few feet before he crashes to the ground and lies there in pain.

"Nice work boss." Meliodas smiles at Michael before walking over to Elizabeth.

"You ok Elizabeth?" Elizabeth nods. Hawk runs over as well to check on Elizabeth.

"Death count confirmed three kills." Michael blinked as a wave of energy went by and split the ground Meliodas and the others were standing on.

"You son of a bitch!" Michael turned and looked at the knight that had cut the ground in two. "My boss was down there!" The knight turned to Michael and shrugged.

"Do you wish to join my death count?" Twigo shifted his stance towards Michael.

"That was close." Both men turn and see Meliodas had saved everyone including the knight.

"Don't go changing my death toll!" Meliodas smiled.

"Don't confirm it on your own." Twigo growled when Michael appeared before him in the air and drove his knee into the big guys face. Twigo staggered back as Michael landed on the ground and charged in driving his elbow right into his gut and shattering his chest armor. Twigo went flying backwards with a spew of blood coming from his mouth.

"Lord Twigo!" The knights ran off after the man who rolled across the ground and came to a stop out cold from the blow.

"Idiot let his guard down." Meliodas smiled.

"Looks like we better make a quick withdraw from this place." Michael walked over to Meliodas.

"Whatever you say boss." The ground suddenly rumbled when a giant pig that had the Boars Hat on it's back came over.

"Get up here!" Hawk kicked down a rope ladder as Meliodas, Michael and Elizabeth climbed up.

"Wow boss this is awesome."

"This is Hawk's mom."

"Ok mom get us out of here!" Hawk's mom quickly took off. Michael and the others sat down.

"Ok then Elizabeth what are you doing?"

"Yeah why do you want to find criminals?"

"First off I am the third princess of the kingdom and the reason I'm looking for the Seven Deadly Sins is to have them help me save my family and the kingdom from the Holy Knights." Meliodas smiles.

"Well then consider me on board." Elizabeth blinked and then turned to the wanted posters of the Seven and reads the name of one.

"Meliodas you look nothing like the wanted poster."

"I'm the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins Meliodas the dragons sin of wrath nice to meet you." Michael laughed.

"Look like I work for a criminal."

"You can leave if you want." Michael smirked.

"Nah I'm on board too besides back in my home kingdom I'm wanted as well." Meliodas smiled.

"We should get along well then." Elizabeth smiled.

"Thank you lord Meliodas lord Michael." Michael laughed.

"I'm no lord."

"Ok let's get this journey on the road."

Rogue: And done

Chaos: A new story

Rogue: Yep

Chaos: Well ok then nice work

Rogue: Thank you and thank you all for reading and please review


End file.
